Unexpected
by Kaeia Perez
Summary: Buffy just got her heart broken, who will mend it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sometimes forgetting is the hardest thing a person can do in their life. Life with Spike could have been perfect… if Elizabeth would stop trying to sabotage herself. It was not always enough that he adored her. She always felt like she was missing something but could never really put her finger on it. She knew one thing though… she wanted to see the world and what it offered. She wouldn't be shackled to one place and it was always hard for her to find someone to share that with. Most guys wanted either a bed buddy or a "little woman" at home ironing their shirts while they worked all day. That was not enough for Elizabeth in the least. She wanted the whole world and she was not about to wait for someone to hand it to her.

She tried the whole domestic scene for most of her life and it never sat well with her. She would always end up bouncing from one dead end customer service job to the other. It was never enough. Making money was nice but sooner or later enough was enough and she knew there had to be more out there for her.

She loved real, real hard once but the love was never returned and it broke her heart. She was the sensitive type, always wearing her heart on her sleeve that she ended up with the worst of the worst for men; and Riley was the worst of the worst. See, he was a nice guy. Good family values and respected other people but the problem was he didn't know himself. He didn't know what he was capable of since he had never really hit rock bottom before. You have to watch out for those types because if you don't know you have anything to lose, you'll try anything. And he did just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rewind Six Months~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth wasn't very doting and always had a hard time showing how she felt to others because really, if you don't give then no one has anything to take…right? Wrong. Riley wanted to take everything Elizabeth had and it still wasn't enough. He eventually got tired of the cold shoulder he felt he was receiving and ended up in the arms of her best friend, Faith. Sure, I know the question you're asking; if they were best friends, how could Faith do something like that? Well really neither of them knew. What Faith knew was that Riley was feeding her some sob story about how Elizabeth never really understood him and it was okay because they were just breaking up anyway and he would date Faith. Sure Faith, keep telling yourself that it's justified. Never thought they would get caught until Elizabeth came home early from visiting her sister Dawn to find Riley and Faith together in their bed.

She was mortified. If she had really loved Riley she probably would have stayed and fought it out with the two. In reality, she was kind of glad so she glared for a moment and then took off. Tears running down her face as she ran, she was so preoccupied, she never noticed the person in her way into she had already knocked him over.

"OOF-BLOODY HELL WOMAN WATCH WHERE YOU'- his voice cut off as he saw the woman crying. He softened his expression and adjusted his volume to be much gentler. He always hated seeing a beautiful woman cry.

"Is there anything I can do, love" he whispered gently as he stood to help the poor woman up.

"No, I just-I'm so sorry. I just-I wasn't…..I'm sorry" she tried to get the words out but she was so embarrassed that someone caught her in her upset.

"No harm, no foul pet. I just hate to imagine what could make such a beauty shed any tears" his face was full of concern for the woman as he gently led her over to the nearest bench.

She was hesitant to sit down but something about him told her that he was one to be trusted. "I don't want to take up any of your time, I'll just be more careful next time…" she started to move to get away but she saw that his hand had gone to her wrist, gently holding her there.

"Wait-I would feel terrible if you wouldn't stay and talk with me. I'm William Pratt, but you can call me Spike" he spoke with a toothy grin that actually kind of made her smile.

"I-well I should really go but… I'm Elizabeth Summers or Buffy if you will."

"So Buffy, why don't you tell me what has you so upset, love. I'm sure it's not as bad as you really think it is." She smiled finally at him, showing him that she was a lot more beautiful than he had originally thought. At that moment, it became his mission to make sure he always saw that smile on her.

"I don't want to bore you…" she said uncertainly. She hoped this wasn't a pickup, the last thing she needed in her life was another bum that would only want her for one thing. She had just literally run away from just such a stellar guy; she wasn't about to latch onto another one. But just looking into Spike's eyes, she knew he would never treat her that way. Why she knew that completely baffled her but there was just something about the way he handled being near her, it was almost like he thought she would break if he touched her the wrong way. It was endearing.

"Don't even think. Just spill the beans, I will not hear of you leaving without getting it off your chest. Confession is good for the soul after all" he flashed her another sparkling grin and waited for her to start with the talking.

"Er, well, I was dating this guy, Riley, and it was going great for awhile but then he started getting distant and I knew something was wrong. Never would have guessed what was wrong was I wasn't giving him enough time to sleep with my best friend behind my back…I am such an idiot" she was sobbing now into her hands at the image of Faith and Riley together.

Spike was stunned. "What kind of a ponce would do something like that to someone as sweet and gorgeous as you are?" he wondered out loud. He could tell already that he didn't like this Riley guy and should like to meet him in a back alley sometime.

"I just don't understand why he couldn't just break up with me rather than sneak around. It's not like I would have refused him that, if he wanted to go then he could have just gone and been with his skank." She spit out bitterly. It wasn't the fact that he was unhappy that bothered her, it was the fact that he felt he had to lie to her that really got to her. And it didn't help he choice her now ex best friend to have fun with.

"He's a right git is what he is and I say you don't need him. Woman as pretty as you'd have a whole line a' blokes just linin' up outside your door to take you out. Myself included." At his last words, he looked her in the eyes showing the truth of everything he had said. He knew he could never have a chance with someone like her but he was damn well going to try to be her friend at least. Seemed to him that she didn't have very many of those if the one she was speaking of was an example.

Buffy blushed at his words, she actually never really got noticed. She had a tendency to keep to herself in her room, typing away on her computer. Only time she really got out was when she, Riley and Faith would go to The Bronze on Friday nights. What a joke that seemed like now, knowing that they were probably going at it while she was in the bathroom or something.

"Me? No I don't tend to attract many guys actually." She blushed again. "I'm what you would call the bookish type. I go out once in awhile but I prefer the company of Mary Shelley over half the idiots that live around here" she blurted out. She hadn't meant to seem so negative but since she had gone to high school here, she knew half the guys and they were no prize. She was surprised in fact that she had never met Spike before… he must be new.

"Well if you're not noticed, then the guys in this town need to get their eyes checked. There's nothing wrong with being into books though, I'm somewhat of a reader myself so I speak on authority." He smiled encouragingly at her. He was relieved she wasn't one of those cheerleader type bints who usually flocked to him. He cursed himself for adopting a bad boy look sometimes. At least when he was William the bloody awful poet, he knew the pretty but vain girls would have nothing to do with him. Course, being the nancy boy only got him so far so out came Spike.

"You are? What do you read?" she asked hopefully. She always loved hearing what people were reading so she might pick up new authors to try. She knew she shouldn't have done it, when he looked at her she met his eyes. She was taken aback because they were such a vibrant blue but she found she couldn't stop looking into them. She suddenly had the feeling she could stare into his eyes forever.

"Well I'm partial to the classics like Shakespeare or Emily Bronte. It might not seem it but Wuthering Heights is a bloody thriller" he beamed. This was turning out to be the best encounter he'd had with a woman in awhile.

"Oh I love Wuthering Heights! I also really like Dracula and Cask of the Amontillado… they're just so creepy" she shivered at remembering the stories she read growing up. She would camp out in the backyard every Friday night and read a new horror story before bedtime. It was a tradition for a lot of years but lately she found she didn't have the time anymore with college classes going on all the time.

"I don't know how you knew about my absolutely favorites but I am just shocked" he laughed. It was amazing to him that she had so much in common with him and they'd only really been talking for a few minutes. He had to choose that moment to look at his watch though and realized he was late. Angel was not going to let it go either… he didn't want to but he knew if he didn't leave now, he'd never make it.

"I really hate to do this but I need to be somewhere right now" he said regrettably.

"Oh- well I won't keep you any longer. I really enjoyed our chat" she said quickly as she got up and started to walk away.

"Unless… you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends?" he asked hopefully. He didn't think they would mind if he brought a date… not that this would be a date. Would it be a date? Bugger.

"I-sure I would love to tag along" she smiled. She was enjoying the conversation about literature and really this would keep her mind off things just a little bit longer.

"Oh-okay, well right this way then!" he said leading the way to the café. He was so happy she decided to go along; he was really starting to like this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miller's Café was nothing special, really it was more a hole in the ground but locals flocked there so it became the "it" spot. Spike led Buffy into the mass of bodies to a small table which held a ticked off looking bunch.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Spike joked.

"Yea I missed you like a punch in the gut" a man spoke up sarcastically.

"What's the matter, Peaches? They run out of that hair gel you're so obviously fond of?" teased Spike.

"Yea well, I'm not the one who was twenty minutes late, am i? Whose the girl? He asked with sudden interest. She was cute and possibly single so of course Angel was all over that.

"This here's Buffy. Buffy that's Xander, his girlfriend Anya, Oz, his girlfriend Willow and Captain Forehead here is Peaches" he grinned as he introduced everyone knowing his jab would not go unnoticed.

"Hi Buffy!" they all waved.

"Um actually the name is Angel, it's a pleasure to meet you Buffy" the handsome brunette got up to take her hand and kiss it. He had plans to get to know this Buffy girl.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you Angel, you all in fact. I didn't expect that Spike had such nice friends" she smiled at everyone but she kept her eyes glued to Angel as she noticed him giving her the once over. She didn't mind though, he was rather attractive but looked away when she noticed Spike glaring at Angel for it.

"So. Peaches. Don't you have somewhere to be?" he pressed. Fat chance he would let tall, dark and brooding steal his girl. Well if she was his girl but he was going to work on that!

"Actually Spike, my schedule just opened right up. So Buffy, where'd you meet Spike?" he inquired, pulling her into the seat next to his.

Spike glared at Angel at this turn of events as he squeezed in the other side of Buffy, who'd he think he was trying to horn in. Not that he was really surprised, they were always extremely competitive with each other and he was sure this was just another one of those things.

"Well it's funny. I actually ran into him in the hallway just now. Literally. I wasn't really watching where I was going because I just broke up with my boyfriend and I almost bowled the poor guy over. We got to talking and well here we are" she laughed nervously.

"You broke up with your boyfriend? That's terrible" he said with concern as he rested his hand on hers. "I don't know what kind of idiot would let you go but I say good riddance. Now you can move onto richer avenues" he smiled suggestively.

"I-yes, I suppose I am free to do that now" she returned his smile. Everyone was being so nice to her today! First she made Spike as a friend and now Angel? Maybe she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. 

"Hey Buffy, would you like to go to The Bronze with us tonight?" spoke up Willow. She decided it was time somebody save her from the obvious pissing contest that was about to start between Angel and Spike any moment.

"Sure I'll go, I love going to The Bronze" Buffy grinned enthusiastically. She really did like going, being there always gave her an escape from life's trials and today she definitely needed to escape.

"Great then it's settled. I'll pick you up at 8." Stated Angel, ignoring the fact that Spike was now shooting daggers at him.

"Er, actually I think there would be more room in our car. Oz has a van and we were going to pick up Xander and Anya anyway so… How about it Buffy?" interrupted Willow.

"I would like that Willow" she smiled at the girl appreciatively. It was nice that her friends were embracing her; she was worried she would make a bad impression. "Here's my address" she slipped the girl a slip of paper she had written her address on quickly.

"Okidoke, well we need to go but we'll be round to pick you up at 8-ish." Willow waved as Oz led her away, Anya and Xander following after them. Leaving Buffy in between Angel and Spike.

"So Buffy, what do you want do now?" Angel asked as he put an arm around the back of her seat.

"Well actually I have some things I need to finish before Willow comes to pick me up later. My sister will be home in a little bit and I promised I would be there when she walked in" she admitted. Ever since their mom died, Dawn had grown increasingly clingy toward her sister. Buffy wagered she was afraid she would be gone too if Dawn wasn't too careful.

"Pity. I was hoping we could get to know each other…save me a dance later though, alright?" Angel winked and brushed her arm lightly as she was getting up.

"Sure I will" she smiled, not noticing the shocked look on Spike's face. It soon faded as she got out of her seat and turned to say goodbye to him.

"Thanks for having lunch with us Pet, I'll see you later at The Bronze" he cooed while staring at her with those intense eyes once more.

"Bye Spike, thank you for having me" she said earnestly. He was such a sweet guy for going out of his way to make her feel better. She was ecstatic that they would see each other later. She also wanted to know more about this Angel guy…


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Bronze

As she walked into The Bronze with Willow, Oz, Anya and Xander, she made a beeline for the restroom to check her appearance for the fourteenth time that night. It took forever for her to make sure Dawn had her homework done, get her friend Tara to babysit and then find an outfit. She finally decided on a red halter top and black skirt with black leather boots.

Finally pleased with her choice of outfit, she went out to join the gang. She noticed Spike's platinum blond hair straight away and headed toward their table. "Hey guys!" she greeted happily.

Spike didn't have words when he looked up at her. She looked amazing. He would have given his left arm to kiss her at that moment but he wasn't sure how well she would have received that.

"You look amazing" Angel swooned and took her hand, twirling her around. "Really, I have never seen a more gorgeous creature. You really need to dance with me or I'll just die right now on the spot" he feigned keeling over, making her giggle a little.

"Ok Angel, lead the way" she said happily. Angel was so attractive, she couldn't believe he was paying any attention to her but she was going to just go with it and not question anything. She never noticed the look of fury in Spike's eyes as they walked away to the dance floor.

"… I knew you liked her. Get out there you idiot before Angel makes a move" laughed Willow, pushing him slightly to the dance floor.

Angel was a little too close to Buffy for Spike's comfort as they danced to the music but he would soon remedy that. Since Angel was dancing in the front of Buffy, Spike made his way behind her and moved with her, resting a hand on her hip.

Buffy was enjoying all the attention so while she had one arm slung on Angel's shoulder she reached her other hand to touch Spike's cheek lightly. She was hoping the song would go on forever but then a slower song came on. She was about to tell them she was going to sit it out when she heard a familiar voice.

"Looks to me like you move on fast, Buffy"

Buffy swung around at the voice "Riley, What are you doing here?" she seethed. She was so not ready to face him right now.

"Well I had planned to come find you so we could work this out but it seems to me you have other plans tonight"

"Work things out? You slept with Faith… FAITH. She was the only friend I had, Riley. You and I have NOTHING to work out"

"Buffy, you know she meant nothing to me; it's you I love. Come on home and we can figure it out…" he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her away when he felt two hands grab him: one on the arm to separate him from Buffy and the other on the back of his shirt.

"I suggest you leave now mate. See, Peaches and I would not hesitate to escort you" Spike spit out with more venom than he'd meant as Angel if on cue, pulled Riley away towards the door.

"This isn't over Buffy; I'm not letting you go so easy!" Riley yelled as Angel tossed him out and rejoined Buffy and Spike.

"Hey thanks guys… I don't know what I would have done had you not been there…" Buffy breathed out finally when she saw Riley was gone.

"That the ex you were talkin' about, love?" asked Spike gently. He could see why she would want to get away from him. He was a git if he ever saw one. He would just have to do everything he could to make sure Buffy forgot all about the ponce.

"Yea. That was Riley…" she said sadly. She really hadn't expected to run into him but why should she feel lousy? He was the one that cheated. She didn't have anything to feel guilty about. So why did she still feel that way?

"Well don't worry about him, wanna dance again?" Angel asked hopefully. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was take a girls mind off of things.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go grab something to drink for right now. Maybe later though" she said cheerfully as she tried to put herself in a better mood after the encounter.

"You just hold tight and I'll get you something, pet. Diet coke alright?" Spike was off before she even got a chance to agree or disagree. Luckily that was exactly what she wanted.

Seeing an opening, Angel inched in closer to Buffy, brushing the hair out of her eyes lightly. "Don't worry about that guy Buffy, he doesn't mean anything. There are plenty of guys who would love to take you out." He was hoping she got the hint from his message. After that dance they shared, he was more sure than ever that he needed to have Buffy Summers.

"Really? I didn't really think anyone would want to take me out right now…" she sad slowly. She was starting to like Angel and she hoped he would take her out on a real date but she knew better than to get her hopes up.

"Yes really. I know I would love to take you out sometimes actually." He grinned. The look on her face showed him her acceptance and he gloated inside knowing Spike would be pissed.

"Here ya are love" Spike handed her the soda quick as he and Angel escorted her back to the table.

"Something wrong Buffy?" Willow inquired, seeing the sadness that now joined her eyes.

"I ran into my ex boyfriend out there…" she said sadly.

"Oh man Buffy, I'm so sorry… he wasn't a jerk to you, was he?"

"Well he was, but Angel and Spike jumped in to save me from him" she spoke a little more chipper this time.

"Well imagine that, guess chivalry is never really dead" she grinned knowingly at both of them. Well she could say things would definitely be entertaining around here for awhile.

"Yea, a right ponce that one was. Don't you worry though Buffy, he won't be botherin' you anymore" Spike promised. Even if he had to keep an eye on her, he would make sure the git wouldn't hurt her any more than he had.

"Yea what Captain Peroxide said, guy won't get near you again if I have to walk you home every night." Angel grinned as he noticed Spike shooting him a death stare for what he had just said and the implications.

Buffy apparently had not noticed either. "Thanks guys, you are just so nice. I can't believe how lucky I am to have met you all. I think though, that it's time for me to get home and check on my sister."

"I can drive you home Buffy, so Willow can stay here with Oz" Angel offered.

"You drive like an old woman, she'd at least get there tonight if she drove with me" Spike glared at Angel from across the table.

"That's very sweet of you to offer Angel, but I can walk… it's really not far from here…"

"Nonsense. I can't enjoy my night knowing a beautiful woman is walking herself home alone in the dark. You'll ride with me and that's all there is to it" Angel decided.

Spike growled but not wanting to cause a scene figured he could just follow them anyway in case Angel got a little too hands on. As Buffy collected her coat, Spike followed the pair out to the parking lot. Making sure Angel wasn't on to his plan.

"Night Buffy, don't do anything I wouldn't do Peaches" he warned.

"Oh so that would be nothing, huh Spike?" Angel laughed.

"Night Spike" Buffy giggled at the pair snarking at each other. They were entertaining to watch as they griped back and forth at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel opened the car door for Buffy once they arrived and walked her up to her front door. As she turned to say good night to him, he leaned in and kissed her softly at first on the lips. What started gentle however, turned more passionate as he was now placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. She placed one hand on his cheek and the other in his hair as she melted into his kiss. It was unexpected but she had been hoping to be kissed all night.

Spike was livid. Angel had swooped in on the girl HE was trying to get in good with. Not that it really surprised him that Angel would be so forward, it still irked him. Now how was he going to get Buffy to notice him? He would have to be crafty in his pursuits.

Buffy was in heaven. She never knew she could be kissed like this. It was so gentle and yet passionate that she could feel his want for her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt with Riley. Angel made Riley look like an amateur. Realizing that her kid sister was inside however, she forced herself to pull away from him and go inside quickly.

Angel was kind of disappointed that she run off like that but he remembered her saying something about a sister so he let it go… for now. He would continue what he started at a later date though. He was after all pretty good at this whole seduction thing and he knew it was only a matter of time before he had her. He did like her but the look on Spike's face when he told him would make it that much sweeter. For now, he would pick someone up from The Bronze and in the morning he could form a "how to get Buffy" strategy. Yes, this would be sweet.

Watching her walk inside, Angel turned back to his car when he noticed the bleached blonde wonder. Smirking to himself he strode over to him. "Hey Spike, you catch the show?" he gloated. He wasn't prepared when the fist met his face. "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

"For being a right prat, that's what" Spike calmly said. "And if you hurt her after everything she just went through, I'm going to do more than just bruise your precious nancyboy nose, Peaches" With that Spike walked off, needed to cool his jets before he did something he probably would not regret. Angel had the ability to really get under his skin sometimes and tonight was no exception. Why had Buffy let him kiss her when she could so obviously have someone who was better suited for her? Peaches had never even opened a book before let alone be able to talk about them with her. Bloody git is what he is.

"So Buffy, who's tall dark and handsome out there?" Dawn teased.

Buffy jumped a little, she was so focused on her thoughts she hadn't even seen Dawn walk into the living room. "I-he's just a friend. His name is Angel" she swooned as she spoke his name. When she left this morning she never thought the day would turn out the way it did.

"Angel, huh? What about Riley? When you left this morning you were all ready to go have smoochies with him. Will he not be making appearance here?" she asked hopefully. She never really liked Riley and she always felt something was a bit… off with him when he was around her sister. There was no love lost there and she doubted she would even think about him after today.

"Riley…um. Well Riley and I won't be seeing each other anymore. Things just work out like that sometimes. And on a totally unrelated note, Faith won't be showing her face around here either" she said calmly, hoping Dawn wouldn't notice the look of disgust when she spoke Faith's name.

Too bad it was so plainly written on her face that Dawn couldn't help but notice. "Faith and Riley? Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry" she ran over to console her in a huge. She should have known there was something going on.

"It's actually okay Dawnie, he tried to get back in good with me at The Bronze tonight but I made some new friends today and they kept him away" she smirked at the memory of Angel and Spike tossing him out on his head. They were certainly a godsend to have been there for her. She would have to make sure to let them know just that tomorrow. Tomorrow… she was suddenly giddy at the thought of seeing everyone again. It had been awhile since she had any real friends, she just had to make a conscious effort not to screw it up. And if there was a handsome brunette in her future, then all the better.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy was floating as she made her way to school that morning. She didn't even notice the car following her until it honked a few seconds after. Almost jumping out her skin, she found a large grin on her face when she noticed Spike in his DeSoto.

"Need a lift, pet?" he asked hopefully. He had wanted to have a chance to speak with her after her little display with Angel.

"Sure, I was getting tired of walking alone" she quickly seated herself in the passenger seat. She wasn't sure why but even with what was going on with Angel, she still found herself drawn to Spike. He made her feel… safe.

"So pet, what's on your mind so bad you didn't even notice me there" he showed her mock-hurt but really he was concerned she was thinking about tall, dark and forehead again.

"Oh I just had some things to think about from last night is all" she would give anything to keep him from the hurt she wasn't sure he'd feel if he knew she was with Angel last night, and that the kiss was not a terrible thing.

"You don't have to talk about it love, I'll be here though if you ever do" he smiled at her and gently grazed his hand over her cheek. He wouldn't allow much physical contact with her in respect to her feelings but he figured it was innocent enough. He just hoped she wouldn't notice the emotion in his eyes when he looked at her.

"You're a good friend, Spike. I don't know what I would have done had I not met you" and oddly, the moment she called him her friend… she regretted it. It seemed almost wrong to attach such a name to someone who she felt in the future she could see being more. And judging by the way he carefully caressed her cheek, he felt something for her too. Instead of facing up to the situation, she decided to search the radio. Settling on the rock station, she bobbed her head gently to who she seemed to remember being The Ramones.

Her actions confused Spike; he never would have seen her as a rock fan and definitely not a Ramones fan. He always pegged her for the Kate Bush type or something maybe a little more girly. This girl was full of mysteries and he found himself wanting to uncover them all. He knew though, with Peaches in the picture, he was going to have a hard time getting moments alone with her to talk. He still wanted to try regardless.

As they reached the campus, she noticed Angel waiting out front. She wanted to think he was waiting for her but they had only one moment together, surely he had moved on from that. Until she saw him walking up to her with a single flower. Buffy thought her heart would leap out of her chest when she noticed his gesture.

Angel walked over to the car and opened the door, extending his arm for Buffy to take as she got out. Normally he wouldn't be into this whole courting thing but he knew that Buffy was the kind of girl who would eat it all up. From the look on her face when he presented the rose, he knew she had taken the bait. See, he had it in authority that she was into blue roses and he searched all over town for a florist that could accommodate. Thinking a bouquet would only overwhelm her, he opted for getting just one. It made it more intimate that way he thought. He knew he was going too far for someone he didn't really want to have feelings for but he reasoned he was doing it for the look that was now on Spike's face. He knew he'd crossed a line and now Spike was probably thinking up some terrible revenge he would never exact on him. Because Spike was not the vindictive type.

"Peaches, don't you have a class to get to?" Spike spat out. He knew what Angel was doing and he wanted nothing more to let Buffy in on it… but he wasn't entirely sure she would believe him.

"I can be a few minutes late, I just wanted to give Buffy this to make sure her morning went off well" Angel was smirking not only at the pleased expression on Buffy's face but also the displeased expression on Spike's. This would never not be funny.

"I should think Buffy had good mornings before your giant forehead came into the picture" Spike was letting out a little more anger than he had really wanted to but something about Angel really ticked him off.

Buffy took in the scene with amusement and a little bit of irritation. Where they fighting over her when she was right there? Really? Not that she wasn't flattered but Spike hadn't really shown much interest in her as more than a friend since they met. Realizing this was going to get ugly and fast, she turned to the two and painted a smile on her face that could melt anyone.

"I'll see you later guys, I have class but I'll meet everyone at the café for lunch!" she quickly kissed Spike and Angel on the cheek and rushed off.

"See that? She kissed me first, obviously she likes me more" leave it to Spike to ruin a nice moment.

"Yea you wish, Captain Peroxide" Angel laughed as they both walked off to class. For now things would be forgotten, but later they were bound to butt heads.

"So you say they were about to get into a fight when you left?" Willow asked bewildered.

"Yea, it was weird. It almost seemed like Spike was jealous over Angel but how could he have known something happened?"

"Well not for nothing but, Spike took off pretty fast after you left with Angel. Wouldn't it put it past him to want to make sure you got home alright. Maybe he saw more than you thought he did." Willow smirked to herself. She had a feeling the thought would bother Buffy if Spike did see her kissing Angel. She wouldn't say anything now, but the affection she felt for Spike was clear in her eyes. Sure, she probably liked Angel too but she didn't look at him the same way that Willow caught her looking at Spike. It might not be anything now, but she could tell it could easily grow with time.

"Do they normally act this way over a girl?" Buffy asked cautiously. She wasn't really sure she wanted the answer, but she needed to know the history with these two.

"Well really just once. They both fell for this girl, Drusilla and it was ugly. Drusilla was using them both and didn't want to break up with either one of them but then the boys found out they were both seeing the same girl…. It broke Spike's heart knowing she betrayed him with his friend. He didn't even so much as look at another girl until he brought you over to the table. I was surprised honestly; he hasn't brought Drusilla up once since you started talking. Normally he'd be drowning in his sorrows this time of morning. I'm not saying you have to devote your life to him, I'm just saying be careful where he and Angel are concerned because I wouldn't want his feelings to be torn up again…" cautioned Willow. She really did care about them even if they were just Oz's friends. They had grown closer after she saw what Dru had done to him. She could relate since she had just gotten out of a relationship with someone she knew never loved her.

Buffy took a minute to process all of this and decided what her next move would be. She would need to talk to Spike and Angel and figure out what she felt. She didn't want to string either of them along; especially if there was a chance she liked one of them a bit more than the other.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy held her breathe as she entered the café; Angel and Spike seemed to be waiting up for her. At the sight of her, Spike got out of his chair with a huge smile on his face. It wasn't so strange; Buffy always caused him to feel happy. She settled in a chair between them and steeled herself what she said next.

"I want to talk to you both alone. Meet me after school outside the Library, okay?"

"Sure pet, I'll be there"

"I'll be there early" Angel challenged.

Buffy rolled her eyes and dove into her lunch, ignoring the glares she knew were being passed. Finally Angel had enough drama and got up suddenly.

"I'll see you later Buffy" he said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek, knowing the action was causing Spike's jaw to tighten.

"Bye Angel, see you later" Buffy tried to act unfazed by the scene so as not to spur Spike further.

"I don't know why you like that guy. He's such a bloody git." Spike's face showed all the anger he felt at the moment.

"He's been really nice to me Spike, I'm just happy to have such nice friends" she said honestly. It seized her heart when he looked up at her with such a look of sadness. It was clear to her that he liked her as much if not more as she liked him. She would do anything to make sure he never had to look like that again and as much as it scared her, she knew it was true.

"Right then. Well. I'll see you after school" he said, clearly pouting. He didn't understand why she couldn't just choose him and run into his arms. Peaches wasn't anything special, at least Spike had been legitimately interested in what Buffy had to say which is more than what the ponce had been interested in. He knew she would just another notch on his bed when it came down to it. "I hope you know what you're doing, love" he whispered as he walked off.

"Bye Spike…" she said as walked away from her. Why couldn't life be simple? He knew two really great guys and now she had to choose between them. She wasn't even sure she could trust a guy again after the hell Riley put her through.

"Riley…" she almost stuttered over the name as she saw him come into view. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I told you it wasn't over. I love you and I'm going to make this work. I can't just let a girl like you go and I'll even forget about you dancing with those guys at The Bronze. Let's go talk somewhere more private" he said looking around.

Buffy got up from her chair and walked outside to the quad. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Riley. It's over between us and no amount of talking can make me forget that you cheated on me with Faith. It's unforgivable and as for you "forgetting" what I was doing… don't. We aren't together anymore so what I do in my free time is really none of your business. Now, leave me alone before I get my friends; you remember the ones, they were chucking you out on your ass last I remember"

Riley sighed. He hadn't wanted it to come to this but he dragged her into a closet and held a rag from his pocket up to her mouth. For Buffy, everything suddenly went black.

When she woke up, she knew she wasn't on campus anymore. She tried to look around but her head hurt so much that she could barely lift it. "Oh good, you're up" the sickeningly sweet voice called to her.

"Riley? What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go!" she seethed. She couldn't believe the person she had been with for so long was no holding her hostage.

"Not until we've talked. I want to explain myself and you're going to listen. And then we are going to make up. Do you understand me, Buffy?" he asked not withholding his rage.

"Y-yes Riley, I understand" she was suddenly very scared. She'd never seen Riley so angry and she had no idea what he was capable of. He had a terrifying look on his face when he spoke of "making up". She didn't want to find out what that meant.

"Good. Now. Whatever was going with Faith is over now, I told her to beat it. I'm sorry Buffy, I never should have went to her. I was weak and I realize now that you're the girl for me. Tell me you forgive me" he had gently placed his hand on her cheek but she saw from the look in his eyes that he wasn't giving her an option.

"I-I forgive you Riley" she choked out, the tears in her eyes blinding her. She hoped someone would realize she was missing and come looking. Her faith was wavering though because _she _didn't even know where she was, how would anyone else?

Spike and Angel waited patiently for almost half an hour in the quad for Buffy. Where was she? She didn't seem the type to make plans and then just ditch.

Something had to be wrong. Spike could feel it in his heart that she was in trouble and it frustrated him but he would do better working with Angel to find her.

"Somethin' isn't right, Peaches. She wouldn't just take off after asking us here... we need to find her right now"

"I know I'll go get the gang and we'll figure out a plan" Angel rushed off in the direction of the Library. The gang always met there for study time after school. He just hoped they hadn't decided not to since Spike, Buffy and Angel weren't present.

Luckily as he rushed to the table they always sat, he saw no one was missing. "Guys" he said in a panic. "It's Buffy… something's happened"

At her words, Riley came over, his mouth crashing into hers. This was not the normal delicate kiss she was used to from him. This was more desperate. She almost gagged as he held her close to him and kissed her neck. As he went to remove her dress, his words rang back in her ears. _And then we'll make up._

"No…" the words came out as more a whimper than a cry. She didn't want this, he was going to rape her and do god knows what else to her and she couldn't do anything about it.

The hopelessness of the situation forced the tears out of her eyes. Riley didn't seem to notice or care as he laid down a mattress he had ready and threw her down on it. Before she had time to respond, his mouth was on her again, kissing her neck down to her stomach. _After this, no one else will ever try to take her from me. _ He thought, knowing victory was just ahead. She couldn't leave him now and he knew it. He was going to enjoy this. He pulled her bra strap down and started kissing her shoulder, ignoring the plea in her eyes. She was going to be his no matter what she did.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have to find her; she could be hurt or worse…" Spike was pacing back and forth so much that he was starting to wear a hole in the rug.

"We'll find her Spike. Now think, has anyone been giving her trouble lately?" Xander was the calming force in this for once and it kind of felt nice.

"Trouble? Well the only trouble she's had is that wanker Riley the other night…No he wouldn't…." Spike trailed off as the terrible idea came to him. Riley had threatened her the other night saying something about it not being over. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, knowing that if Riley was behind this… there was no telling what he was doing to her.

Angel seemed to have the same idea. "I'll go find out Finn's address and we'll check it out" he said, not even caring he would have to work with the bleached wonder.

Angel was almost down the hallway when someone called out to him. Turning around he saw it was his newest conquest, Faith. "Faith, I don't have time… a friend of mine is in trouble" he tried to brush her off, his mind only on what Riley was doing to Buffy at this moment.

"Angel, I know Riley has B. I- I can help…." She was cut off when he grabbed her arms suddenly.

"Do you know where she is, Faith?" asked breathlessly.

"I think so… Riley used to take me down to his basement to fool around because he knew Buffy wouldn't go down there… it just seems like that's where he would take her…" she felt so foolish thinking that Riley would leave Buffy alone to be with her. Riley didn't love her and it was clear that he was trying to get Buffy back but the crazy look in his eyes when he left her, made her afraid for B. She hadn't been a good friend to her but Faith still loved the girl despite how crummy they'd been to each other.

"Show us where it is" Angel rushed Faith into the library to meet the gang.

Pleading didn't make a difference to Riley, it almost seemed like it excited him. Buffy understood now… she wasn't being saved. She crumpled under this realization and tried to make herself numb as she felt him removing the rest of her clothes. She only looked up when she no longer felt him on top of her.

"Wha-" she looked around to see Spike beating Riley and Angel running over to her.

"Buffy! Are you alright?" she could see his was concerned but refused to look at her as he looked around for her clothes. Handing her what he could find, he took off his jacket and made a curtain so she could have decency.

The tears now came to her as she redressed herself, she had bruises all over her legs but that was hardly the worst of her troubles. She didn't want to think about what would have happened had the boys not shown up. "Ca-can we get out of here now, Angel?" she asked shyly.

"Of course we can. Can you walk?" without really waiting for an answer, Angel scooped her gently up into her arms and gestured for Spike to leave. Riley was now a crumpled mess on the floor and he was lucky at that. If it had been up to Spike, he would have killed him. But he knew Buffy wouldn't have wanted him to do that.

He followed quietly after Angel and Buffy until they reached the DeSoto. Angel carefully helped Buffy into the passenger seat and settled himself into the backseat. Seeing the mess Buffy was in, Spike could feel the tears threatening to invade his eyes and stepped away to compose himself for a moment. Realizing that Buffy needed to be in a hospital, he wiped his face and climbed into the driver's side. Speed limits be damned, he got there in 5 minutes. It wasn't entirely legal but he didn't care, he only cared about the poor girl in his passenger seat. This time he grabbed her up gently and ran into the ER calling for help.

As she woke, Buffy wasn't sure where she was. She knew she was no longer with Riley, but she couldn't remember much after she was saved. Looking around the small room, she noticed someone sleeping in a chair by her bed. Upon further inspection she saw that it was Spike and her movements caused him to stir.

"Welcome back pet, how are you feeling?" he asked as he took her hand. She had been out for almost 7 days and he had been here every single day worried sick about her. Everyone had come to visit her and he just about had to pry her sister away or else she would never sleep or eat. For the moment, Dawn was at home taking a nap but he'd wake her in awhile to tell her the news.

"I'm sore but I guess that's expected after..um.. how did I get here?" she took everything in now, she knew she was in the hospital but she had no memory of how she got there or who took her.

"Me and Angel, love. We drove you straight here, figured you were probably hurt" he couldn't finish and just looked away from her eyes. The things he could have done to Riley! But it was best he just left him.

"Oh… and...er, Riley? What happened to him?" she asked uneasily. She didn't really care what happened to him but she also needed to know.

"Don't you fret one minute about the git. He's been taken care of. All I want you to do is focus on getting well. Is there anything I can get you?" he knew he couldn't take away her pain, but he was going to damn well try to make her comfortable.

"Can you-can you please just hold me?" she asked softly, almost like a child would.

"I-of course I can pet" he climbed in the bed next to her and allowed her to readjust so her head was against his chest. When she was settled, he lay with her in the stillness and pet her hair. And finally, the tears came.


	8. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What became of Riley? Well, once they were at the hospital Spike asked Angel to call the police and report what Riley had done. An hour later, Riley was arrested and although officer on the case needed to question Buffy, he agreed that it could wait until later. For now, the only thing on Spike's mind was helping Buffy get better no matter how long it took. He wanted to be there every step of the way. He and Angel had reached an understanding and agreed that maybe Angel wasn't meant for so much drama and ended up going out with Faith instead. She turned out to be a little more his speed anyway what with her being easy and all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Guys!" Buffy waved enthusiastically at the gang and she strode into the café with Spike at her side. Since the incident, Spike followed her around like she might disappear if he looked away for a moment… but that was okay what with their new relationship status and all. Yep, Spike took the plunge and while she was in the hospital, he admitted his feelings for her. He was pleasantly surprised to find she felt the same for him and he didn't waste any time in asking her to be his girlfriend. Now a week later and it looked like they had always been together. Though they hadn't gotten past kissing on the cheek stage, Spike was oddly content to let it go slow. After her ordeal he would never want to rush her. She meant a lot to him and after almost losing her; he didn't want to ever take her for granted.


End file.
